1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a facsimile device, a computer readable recording medium storing a control program code for a facsimile device, and a control method for a facsimile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical facsimile devices have a transfer function of transferring received image data to an external device as well as a function of creating printed material based on the received image data.
Such a facsimile device may transfer the received image data to, for example, an arbitrary host connected to a network. However, if the facsimile device cannot normally transfer the received document to the host for a certain period of time due to a problem with the host as the transfer destination, a problem with network connection between the facsimile device and the host, and other such problem, the facsimile device automatically prints the received document and aborts the transfer.
Further, Internet facsimile in which image data is exchanged via the Internet is also used. In Internet facsimile, for example, a file of the image data is attached to an electronic mail and transmitted to a recipient.
Some facsimile devices that receive an Internet facsimile also have the transfer function. The facsimile device of this type transfers the attached image data to the transfer destination if the facsimile device itself can analyze the whole of the attached image data. If the facsimile device can analyze only part of the image data, on the other hand, the facsimile device prints the analyzable image data and aborts the transfer.
In the case of a typical facsimile device where printable image data is printed in the event of transfer failure, the sender and the recipient of the transferred data cannot immediately know of the transfer failure. Consequently, the printed material is left unattended. Then, a third person other than the recipient may view the printed material thus left unattended.